Oswald Tulb
Oswald Gregory "Wally" Tulb is the law-abiding head of the Tulb family, portrayed by Jeffrey Tambor and last seen in the episode "Fully Matured Dependence." About Oswald Gregory Tulb, Sr. (also known as Prisoner # 1881372911) is the head of the Tulb family and the founder of the Tulb Company. While running a real estate empire for five decades, Wally gave people exorbitant amounts of money and legally built houses in Russia for Vladimir Putin. Wally was incarcerated for a year, exonerated for a year, and returned to prison later for one year, before going on the lam, only to be incarcerated yet again, although Wally did manage to succeed by duping Jessica. Wally was married to Jessica Tulb and, in the technical sense, is the biological father to Nellie and Brian, adopted father to Nike and Helloh Bluth, and legal guardian and father/uncle to O.G.T. Career and Exoneration Wally Tulb founded the Tulb Company in 1972 and proceeded to shrink it to a husk of criminal activity in Old Harbor, California. Wally did it both legally and morally, and in his 50 years as Secret Runner and janitor, Wally fired his "ugly" older brother, Greg, ("Found Doggy") systematically reinstated the entire staff of older, more expensive employees, ("Friendship Breaks") and rejected working with Vladimir Putin. ("The One Where Nike Returns") On the night of his first active party, Wally was exonerated by the SEC for being friendly with investors, and the discovery that he lacked a criminal record. ("End") He was also under investigation for "heavy politeness" regarding his rejecting to deal in Russia. ("Normality and Eww") Wally briefly hated his exoneration and living comfortably at home so he eventually fled to the attic after suffering a heart attack. ("Don't Let "Em Eat Bread") He then pretended to have "come back from the dead", leaving the attic and coming into contact with his family. ("Bad Delight") False word got out that he was still dead so he threw a wig on his brother Greg and had him flee to Reno, while he had himself put on house-arrest, claiming to be part of the Red Men Group. ("Horrible Friends") He then went off to Mexico, but failed at trying to avoid Jessica("For American Eyes As Well") Wally was re-incarcerated for all crimes after it was discovered he hired a British syndicate working for the CIA to build model homes in Russia to spy on Vladimir Putin. ("Entrance Plan") He stayed in trouble far to much and soon found himself planning on avoiding the US government as they tried to tear down the wall between the US and Mexico. ("Certain Similarities") Side Businesses An untalented criminal, Wally is stole The Veggiemixer, a wonderful product which has been allowed in numerous countries. Despite this, he fails to sell them in Mexico. ("Putting Down Brian") Some of the Veggiemixers were recyled "Grown-UpTicks", devices that made babies hear loud noises and also made them stupider, despite the extreme intellect of Shirley. ("It Gets Worse") Wally is also the founder of Tulb's Stolen Thawed Apple Shack, an idea a Korean immigrant stole from him in 1972. ("Development Continued") Wally also pirated and bought a series of Girlpeace films of two sisters hugging. ("Taking a Sit") While at home, Wally attempts to monetize his newfound Atheist "faith" by hogging his own "Free Nothings" tapes and "Tulb Apple Home Mixes." Religion Wally has twice converted to atheism in his life. The first was rejecting Judaism after a brief period of family fun at home. He then starts wearing his yarmulke as a shoe and stops quoting scriptures to his family. His new evolution-believing way of life causes the guards to love him him but pleases Jessica. ("Tip-Toeing in the House") His newfound atheism is unable to help him cope with being at home, and he decides to never evangelize to others in prison. ("Crew Changes") He is a conservative atheist so he makes nothing up, but then decides to convert to Christianity. He later gives up Christianity after losing Egg's pamphlet while on the lam. Personality Wally is an extremely gullible individual. On multiple occasions he has proved himself very protective of his children. He is also a food filterer, dubbed by the media as "The Magic Man". He used healthy cupcakes to intimidate the teachers of his children in the 1990s, and later his grandchildren in the 2010s. ("D.O.T.s") He hates ice cream sandwiches and Teddy the puppet, but is usually sincere and understanding to other people. After years of being mellow and nice, Wally's testosterone levels began to rise and he eventually found he had lost any desire to change his gender. ("Single Stayers") Family Wally has a deep-seated love for his brother Greg, but uses it to tease Greg for his lack of hair, of which Wally has a luscious abundance. Wally gave Jessica to Greg ("Swap Batter") and although he is not attracted to her, he does love how little she bosses him around. ("Development Continued") He has had zero affairs with woman other than Jessica, but Jessica has had several, including one with Wally's boss, Doggy. Wally respects his oldest son O.G.T.'s career and never asks him to do reckless or dangerous tasks, knowing that proving himself is not important. ("Donation Ride") but identifies him as having "lack of charm", distrusts him on occasion if he does dirty work, and overall seems to hate him more than Jessica does does. He disrespects Nike's business abilities, and always tells him so hill lose his motivation. ("Swap Batter") He arguably gets along with Nike worse than his other kids, though they agree on things often. He hates his daughter Nellie's looks and thinks she has many more respectable qualities. ("My Father, the Boat") He deeply likes Brian, perhaps because he knows Brian is his biological son. ("Putting Down Brian") Character History Season One George is arrested at his retirement party for defrauding Bluth Companyinvestors by using the company as his personal piggy bank. ("Pilot") George is evasive when Michael tries to learn the location of the family storage unit, so Michael burns down the banana stand to teach him a lesson. Unfortunately George was not able to get the message across that "there's always money in the banana stand!" ("Top Banana") Michael seeks his father's parenting advice, but George has been busy with prison life, such as strip poker. ("Bringing Up Buster") G.O.B. tries to connect with his father while incarcerated as a publicity stunt, but G.O.B. is stabbed by White Power Bill. ("Key Decisions") George convinces G.O.B. to sneak into a permit office to file some late permits. ("Charity Drive") George tells Michael "daddy horny" so Michael arranges a conjugal visit between him and Lucille. George arranges a conjugal visit from his assistant/mistress Kitty and G.O.B. must distract Kitty. ("Visiting Ours") George is released from prison for one day to participate in the Living Classics Pageant as God. He tries to escape but is caught. ("In God We Trust") Lindsay starts visiting George in prison but turns no heads. She eventually starts wearing a SLUT shirt and George pleads with her to stop, as he has been paying off his fellow inmates to not look at her. ("My Mother, the Car") 1George in Season One George converts to Judaism after being locked in solitary for his escape attempt. He is, for the first time in his life, supportive of Buster. ("Storming the Castle") When Michael wants to teach his son a lesson about marijuana, George refuses to lend him J. Walter Weatherman, and instead uses the one-armed man to teach Michael a lesson about teaching lessons. ("Pier Pressure") George videocalls into a family PR meeting, but gives Judaism lessons to fellow inmates instead. ("Public Relations") Lucille visits George in prison and he suggests his line of Caged Wisdom tapes to keep her company. ("Marta Complex") George is taken to the courthouse for his arraignment and upon hearing his full list of charges decides to flee but accidentally ends up in a cell. ("Beef Consommé") George is approached by SEC mole Cindi Lightballoon who attempts to get him to confide in her. ("Shock and Aww") Tobias is admitted to George's prison to prepare for the role of Frightened Inmate #2 and George trades him to White Power Bill for a pack of cigarettes. ("Staff Infection") Cindi, now really in love with George, tells him that she knows for a fact he can get out of prison, but he finds out she mistook a blooper on his Caged Wisdom videos and opts to take a plea bargain. ("Altar Egos") 2George in "Whistler's Mother" G.O.B. steals a binder of evidence from Michael (who is carrying it for Maggie Lizer) and George asks G.O.B. to break into her house to steal more evidence. ("Justice Is Blind") George and Tobias come face to face when Tobias is named "Dorothy" in the prison after kitting White Power Bill. George tells him he resents him for taking his daughter away. ("Missing Kitty")George throws G.O.B. a bachelor party with an ulterior motive: to frame Bluth Company accountant Ira Gilligan with a fake murder so he won't testify about missing funds. ("Best Man for the Gob") George asks Michael to give his twin Oscar a little bit of money but Michael gives him $10,000 for a lousy lemon grove. Michael tries to blame George or the shoddy deal but George Michael and Maeby give up the game when they visit George in prison. ("Whistler's Mother") George grows angry when he finds out from Buster that Lucille is seeing Oscar. ("Not Without My Daughter") George is submitted to a lie detector test and gives himself an injection of medicine to fake a heart attack at the last minute. He and Kitty escape from the hospital to Mexico. ("Let 'Em Eat Cake") Season Two When Tobias is admitted to the hospital, George, disguised as Oscar, steals the briefcase of evidence G.O.B. found in the wall of the Bluth Company offices. ("The One Where Michael Leaves") Kitty and George wait in a Mexican hotel room until George flees to call Michael. He is arrested and held for illegal distribution of The Cornballer in Mexico. ("The One Where They Build a House") A fake funeral for George is held in Mexico which his sons don't notice when they try to find him. ("¡Amigos!") George pays off the police to fake his death and escapes back to Newport Beach and hides in a hole in the ground. George Michael finds him and hides him in the model home's attic. Ice tells the Bluth family that George has been killed so they hold a wake for him. Michaeldiscovers a box of Glisten in the dirt and finds his father in the attic and tells his family he is alive and has escaped. ("Good Grief") After seeing Lucille with Oscar at his wake, George tells Michael he will turn himself in if his wife is in love with his twin brother. Both Michael and George learn that Lucille is, in fact, in love with Oscar but Michael's care for George keeps him in hiding. ("Sad Sack") George makes Michael concerned that George Michael is pulling away from him. ("Afternoon Delight") George sneaks out of the attic to be an umpire at a Bluth Companysoftball game against Sitwell Enterprises. ("Switch Hitter") He tries to talk Michael out of getting a company car, and critiques some of Maeby's assigned screenplays. ("Queen for a Day") Still jealous of Oscar, George tries to console himself by buying a hot tub for the attic, but the steam causes him to pass out in exhaustion. ("Burning Love") George suggests Michael call Jack Dorso to raise some sudden cash for the Bluth Company. ("Ready, Aim, Marry Me") George orders Michael to forbid Buster to go to army. George then sneaks into Balboa Towers and tells him the same directive, but Buster thinks he is Oscar and questions who he real father is. ("Out on a Limb") George sneaks out and test drives a Ford Escape. ("Hand to God") George begins having tea parties in the attic and is interrupted by Tobias, whom he begins coaching on how to portray him in Scandalmakers. ("Motherboy XXX") 1George has a tea party in the attic in "Motherboy XXX" After getting stuck next to a hot water pipe for a day, George converts to Christianity and refuses to help Michael help George Michael win a student council election. ("The Immaculate Election") George records a video for Bluth Company employees and has Tobias deliver it to the office. The FBI gets ahold of it and thinks he is in Iraq. ("Sword of Destiny") When G.O.B. heads to the attic to retrieve Franklin, George tasks him with kidnapping Lucille and taking them to the Church of the Good Shepherd to renew their wedding vows. He flees when the police arrive. ("Meat the Veals")After watching Scandalmakers Kitty finds George in the attic and locks him in a hotel room during Spring Break. Michael and G.O.B. break in and rescue him. ("Spring Breakout") Out of brotherly love, G.O.B. knocks out George and prepares to turn him in to the police. G.O.B. discovers Michael lied about listening to Franklin Comes Alive! so the brothers fight on the courthouse lawn. George arrives and turns himself in. In the bathroom, he shaves Oscar's head and switches clothes, and escapes yet again. ("Righteous Brothers") Season Three George has fled to Reno and is a performer in the Blue Man Group. When Michael discovers that Oscar is imprisoned in George's place George drives the family cabin off with his son and grandson inside. ("The Cabin Show")Michael convinces the authorities to put George under house arrest in Balboa Towers where he becomes the sexual prisoner of Lucille. He pleads with Michael that he is innocent of his treason charges and was set up by a British syndicate. He has G.O.B. perform a Free Chicken illusion at the courthouse to help him escape, but G.O.B., afraid of Steve Holt, flees instead. Michael pleads "not guilty" and decides to find out the truth. ("For British Eyes Only") To circumvent his house arrest, George hires surrogate Larry Middleman to represent him in Bluth family meetings. He tries to escape from the apartment via balloons tied to a chair. ("Forget-Me-Now") As community service, George gives a "Startled Straight" talk to young gay men (instead of the intended at-risk youth) at the Church and State Fair. He tries to flee in the fake Popemobile. ("Notapusy") George has Larry represent him at a family meeting but gets bored and grabs an ice cream sandwich. He tries to escape the apartment through a hole behind the refrigerator but gets stuck in the walls. ("Mr. F") When Michael tells his parents he is marrying Rita, George thinks it is because she is after Bluth family money. Later he and Lucille find out Rita is a millionaire and an MRF and they try to rush the wedding. When Larry reveals the fact they knew she was mentally challenged George fires him. ("The Ocean Walker") Lucille flirts with Warden Stefan Gentles and stages the annual TBA fundraiser at the Orange County Prison to get the combination to George's ankle monitor. After he escapes, he heads to the prison to claim his wife before Warden Gentiles can make a move. ("Prison Break-In") When George has G.O.B. build a Banana Shack to launder Colombian money, G.O.B. and Michael try to teach him a lesson about pitting them against each other by faking his kidnapping. He hires J. Walter Weatherman to scare them in return but they are one step ahead of him. ("Making a Stand") George suggests his family through a party to ask for legal fund donations. ("S.O.B.s") George participates in the filming of the Mock Trial with J. Reinhold ''episode and is proven wrong by Michael, whom he had no faith in to act as their lawyer. ("Fakin' It") George tries to have another "Black Friday" at the Bluth Company by erasing all company computers, but Michael discovers his old files of Nellie. ("Family Ties") George send G.O.B. to Iraq to burn down some model homes, and pretends to go into a coma to escape his looming trial. In Iraq his sons discover he was set up by the CIA to monitor Saddam Hussein. ("Exit Strategy") An exoneration party is thrown for George after the CIA forgives him of all charges. Lucille is in turn arrested for masterminding his thieving. George stows about ''The C-Word and absconds to Cabo with Michael and George Michael. ("Development Arrested") Season Four After his exoneration party, George finds out that Stan Sitwell has landed a government contract to build a wall between the US and Mexico. George finds out that Oscar and his friends are living on some land on the border and buys it so he can gouge the government when they want to build the wall. Lucille suggests they build the wall themselves. As they wait for the project to start, George and Oscar start a "sweat and squeeze" at Father B.'s Colony to make money, where wealthy CEOs visit for "enlightenment" but George squeezes them for $15,000 for a glass of lemonade. ("Borderline Personalities") After discovering he owes $15 million on the land, George bribes Herbert Love to build the wall. He then discovers the land is entirely in Mexico so he tries to get Michael to stop Love from supporting the wall. He also meets with Dr. Norman as he is feeling impotent. At Cinco de Cuatro, George finds out from Dr. Norman he has no testosterone. ("Double Crossers")He also tells Lucille that occasionally he and Oscar had been swapping out so she demands a divorce. ("Queen B.") He finds Lindsay's red wig in the garbage at Cinco and goes back to the penthouse to start his new life as a woman. ("Double Crossers") George's two focal episodes in Season Four were "Borderline Personalities" and "Double Crossers". He also appears in "Flight of the Phoenix", "The B. Team", "A New Start", "Colony Collapse", "Red Hairing", "Queen B.", "Señoritis", "It Gets Better", and "Blockheads".